


The Great Queen's Quest - The Fanmix

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Starting Over [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, OQ Realms Week 2020 (Once Upon a Time), Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Quests, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: When tasked with a quest of great magnitude by the Great Queen of Mount Olympus Herself, how can Regina, Quinn, and Rob refuse? And given what's at stake, why would they want to?AKA a post-series finale canon fix-it romp through all the realms that we all deserved...
Relationships: "Hyde" Evil Queen/Wishverse Robin Hood, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Series: Starting Over [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/974373
Kudos: 1
Collections: OQ Realms Week 2020





	The Great Queen's Quest - The Fanmix

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Great Queen's Quest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209693) by [A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter). 



> **Creator's Notes:** This fanmix was created to be a companion to my fic of the same name, created for the OQRealmsWeek 2020 theme week. It started out with 27 tracks and was narrowed down to these 12 tracks. That there are 4 tracks, a full third, that are related to Sean Maguire and/or Ultan Conlon amuses the ever loving shit out of me. LOLOL
> 
> The cover art used the Papyrus and Times New Roman fonts and the following graphics: [Dark!OutlawQueen](https://oncepodcast.com/page-23-once-upon-a-time-podcast-287/), [OutlawQueen](https://tvline.com/2018/05/18/once-upon-a-time-recap-series-finale-rumple-dies-regina-good-queen/), [Donna Murphy](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Donna_Murphy), [magic bean](https://www.worthpoint.com/worthopedia/magic-beans-once-upon-time-1692575554).

## Listen here: [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4xMp5p91ipBPwqXYxusW9S?si=LchLPy06Ruaud5dVASZDZA) // [Playmoss](https://playmoss.com/en/ariestess/playlist/the-great-queen-s-quest)

**  
_Sparks of the Divine_   
**  
Artist: Ultan Conlon  
Written by: Ultan Conlon

Turn to me quietly and whisper  
That you are mine  
Break it to me gently like  
You're telling me for the first time  
Not looking for much  
But you give me something divine

Sparks of the divine

**_Moments in a Mirror_**  
Artist: New York Voices  
Written by: Darmon Meader

I know you, you know me  
Once before, two or three  
We circle back constantly  
A case of deja vu

Every word you say takes me to  
A scene before in review  
Another place, another time  
Days of me and you  
Memories old again unfold  
It must be déjà vu

**_Lucky_**  
Artist: Donna Murphy  
Written by: Stephen Schwartz

Lucky the people  
Who have you in their lives  
To wake with the light  
I hope those people realize  
They're lucky  
And keep you  
As a treasure they must prize  
Too often we  
Cannot appreciate  
The things we really love  
Until they're through  
I hope they know they're lucky

**_Soul Friend_**  
Artist: Sean Maguire, Jim Mckee  
Written by: Ultan Conlon, Jim Mckee

You're like the sea  
Unassumingly  
You give, you take  
You fill me up  
Like a distant ship  
Out on the sea  
I hope you won't  
Be gone for long

You're my tower  
You're my flower  
You're my soul friend  
You're my soul friend

**_Confide in Me - Radio Mix_**  
Artist: Kylie Minogue  
Written by: Jeffrey David Stevens, Tim Nichols, Blue Miller

I stand in the distance  
I view from afar  
Should I offer some assistance  
Should it matter who you are

We all get hurt by love  
And we all have our cross to bear  
But in the name of understanding now  
Our problems should be shared

Confide in me  
Confide in me

**_Somewhere Somehow_**  
Artist: Michael W. Smith, Amy Grant  
Written by: Foster / Gill / Kirkpatrick / Smith

You are mine and I'll wait for you my love  
You are mine it may take some time  
Even if it takes a lifetime  
Tell me you'll wait

Somewhere far beyond today  
I will find a way to find you  
And somehow through the lonely nights  
I will leave a light in the dark  
Let it lead you to my heart

And somewhere alone  
I will be praying you home  
I know that somehow our love

Our love will lead me to your arms

**_When I Fell in Love With You_**  
Artist: Ultan Conlon  
Written by: Ultan Conlon

For all that is gained there will be something lost  
I give it all away for you  
There was something that I lost  
No it was only misplaced  
For I found it when I fell in love with you

**_Smile Again_**  
Artist: The Manhattan Transfer  
Written by: Bill Champlin, Jay Graydon, Alan Paul, David Foster

Heart to heart  
Our souls intertwine  
Make love and float away with me  
Twins of flame  
A love so divine  
I want to spend my life around you  
Now, now I have the strength  
Now I have the hopes  
You give me all I need

**_You To Me Are Everything_**  
Artist: Sean Maguire, The Absolute  
Written by: Ken Gold, Michael Lawrence Denne

I would take the stars out of the sky for you  
Stop the rain from falling if you asked me to.  
I'd do anything for you  
Your wish is my command

I could move a mountain when your hand is in my hand.  
Words cannot express how much you mean to me.  
There must be some other way to make you see.  
If it takes my heart and soul  
You know I'd pay the price.  
Everything that I possess I'd gladly sacrifice.

**_The Second Time_**  
Artist: Fleetwood Mac  
Written by: Stevie Nicks, Rick Vito

Did you feel like it was  
The second time with you  
That feeling of a vivid memory  
Well it had to do  
With a dream come true  
And someone that you loved  
And would always love  
The second time around  
For us

**_Moment of Peace_**  
Artist: Gregorian  
Written by: Amelia Brightman, Carsten Heusmann

When the world is in tatters  
And destruction is near  
You can come with us here

When the people are strangers  
You'll rest here with me  
In a moment of peace

**_Songbird - 2004 Remaster_**  
Artist: Fleetwood Mac  
Written by: Christine McVie

For you, there'll be no more crying.  
For you, the sun will be shining.  
And I feel that when I'm with you,  
It's alright, I know it's right.

To you, I'll give the world.  
To you, I'll never be cold.  
'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,  
It's alright, I know it's right.

And the songbirds are singing, like they know the score.  
And I love you, I love you, I love you, like never before.


End file.
